Operation: Fairy Marriage
by DecemberRome
Summary: What happens when your comrades are tired of you and your partner's density? Operation: Fairy Marriage. ( NaLu ) (Some GaLe, Miraxus, RoWen, Jerza, and Charla x Happy) (I do not own the picture. All rights to to its creator)
1. Chapter 1

" _Ladies, you know why I have summoned you here. Do you not?" A normally sweet voice said in a chilling tone, worthy of the demon inside the woman._

" _Mira, are the black cloaks really necessary?"  
_

" _Silence, Levy." Cut a sharp, authoritative voice. Surrounding a candle in the Fairy Tail guild hall of Magnolia, six girls stood hooded in dark cloaks. A strand of the girl who had just spoken's hair slipped out of her hood, revealing scarlet hair. "_

" _You make it sound so naughty, Erza." A drunken voice said a bit too loud._

" _Cana!" rebuked Levy, in a hushed tone. "Not so loud."_

" _Do we really have to do this?" Said a soft, timid voice of the smallest girl of the group, whose normal companion, Charla, was surprisingly absent._

" _Juvia will do anything to make sure Love Rival will not take Darling Gray away from Juvia." Said the bluenette water-mage._

" _I think it will be fun!" Said the cheery voice behind them. All the girls spun around to look at the apparition of First Master, Mavis Vermillion._

" _First Master!" All the girls, but Mira, exclaimed._

" _My, my. It seems as if we have been found out." Mira said melodiously._

" _I want to help." Mavis said as she hopped over to them. She pointed to the paper. "I declare Operation: Fairy Marriage, underway."_

Meanwhile, unsuspecting Lucy Heartfilia was sitting at her desk, scribbling away and giggling evilly. "She took his hand 'Don't leave me, Musica, I do not know what I would do without you.'" She stopped talking for a while, still giggling. Little did she know that six girls were lurking in her room without her knowledge. Suddenly the candle was blown out and Lucy froze. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. She whirled around, her Lucy Kick in full swing, only to have her foot caught by Erza's hand. "Honestly, Lucy, that is no way to treat a guest."

"You broke in! That hardly makes you a guest!" Came her screamed retort. The next moment, the room was bathed in light. Lucy blinked hard and rubbed her eyes to get her bearings. In that amount of time, she was tackled to the ground and tied up.

"I'm sorry to do this, Lu. But it's for your own good!" Said Levy.

"I'm sorry, Lucy-chan." Came Wendy's soft voice.

The girls backed away and looked down at Lucy who was now tied and gagged. All of their faces were darkened and Lucy could swear their eyes were glowing with evil intent. "Well done, ladies!" Mavis said cheerfully. "Now all that's left is to kidnap him, too."

Lucy sweat-dropped. _This is bad._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all of the people who made this story a 'favorite' and to those who started following! I feel deeply honored. Now, sit back and enjoy as the story unfolds. ~December Rome**_

The next day, a certain boy and his blue cat entered through the window of Lucy's apartment. The salmon-haired, Dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel, sniffed the apartment, expecting to smell his partner's vanilla and strawberry scent, but smelt more than just that.

"Hey Happy?" to his flying exceed. "Does this place smell like Mira?"

"I don't have your nose, Natsu."

"Huh. I smell a lot of girls from Fairy Tail, but I can't see them... "

"Natsu." Happy gasped. "You aren't considering a harem, are you?"

Natsu blinked then looked at his blue friend. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to Hargeon. Talk about changing the subject.

Happy shook his head, not understanding how dense his best friend actually was.

"Anyways, let's eat!" Natsu walked toward the kitchen but instead of finding food, he found Erza and Mira, glowing with their evil purple auras.

"Natsu." Mira said sweetly, but her expression was anything but that.

"We need to talk." Erza finished.

Natsu sweat-dropped, he turned to run, but found his way blocked off by Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Cana. All ready to use their magic on him.

"I'm sorry, big brother Natsu." Wendy apologized.

"It's for your own good, Natsu." Levy said, smirking. Then they all pounced on him. Within seconds, Victim Number Two was tied up and gagged.

"If you try to escape," Mira said softly. "We'll beat you to a pulp." She smiled innocently.

Natsu gulped and stayed perfectly still.

"Good answer." Erza said. "Now, let us celebrate the capture of both targets with cake!"

"Not quite yet, Erza. We still have to complete Operation: Fairy Marriage." Levy gently chastised the Requip Mage.

 _Operation...Fairy...Marriage...?!_ Natsu sweat-dropped. He knew what marriage was... but if he was the second target... who was the first?!

"Juvia thinks we should take Love Rival to the Guild Hall so that we can put him with the other Love Rival." said Juvia.

All the girls nodded. Erza slung Natsu over her shoulder and the group marched out of the apartment.

 _All I wanted was some food._ Natsu thought to himself, as his stomach growled. _What the heck is happening to me?!_


End file.
